


Beginnings

by WynterSky



Series: Cruel World [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterSky/pseuds/WynterSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defecting from Suna, Sasori takes a detour through Fire Country and ends up with a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Sasori cut through Fire Country on his way north, passing quite close to Konoha. Konoha’s alliance with Suna was vague at best, so he didn’t need to worry about them having heard yet about his defection.

 

He wasn’t really bothered by having to leave his home; no one cared about him there, and he would return the favor. However, he had been forced to leave almost all of his puppets behind, which was a sore point. Still, it would be a simple enough matter to build up a new collection, especially if any Konoha nin happened to wander a little too far on their patrols.

 

In hopes of this happening, he paused near a river a short distance away from the village and settled down to wait for a while. Not needing to sleep was still quite an odd feeling, but he could certainly get used to it. It would give him plenty more time to work on his art, after all.

 

Hearing movement a ways down the riverbank, Sasori quietly crept from tree to tree until he could see a bit better. By that time, however, the shinobi had already set his burden down in the reeds and headed quickly back towards the village. Obviously he was expected back—Sasori couldn’t afford to attack him only to be discovered almost right away.

 

He was about to set off north again when he heard the cries. Intrigued, he dropped from the tree and walked over to the riverbank to investigate.

 

While he didn’t know all that much about babies, he did know that they needed other people to take care of them. He also knew that if one was just left somewhere it certainly wouldn’t last very long, so obviously someone must have meant to get rid of this one. Of course, Sasori didn’t have much use for one—what could he possibly do with a baby puppet?—but he knelt to take a closer look anyway.

 

The baby had quieted down by now, and Sasori poked at it curiously. The baby’s eyes opened, and Sasori jumped back in surprise at the sight of the brilliant red swirls.

 

Wondering how on earth a baby had ended up with the Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasori picked the baby up gingerly, trying not to get too much water and dirt from the blanket it was wrapped in on his clothes. It had been left in a couple inches of water, and its little hands were already cold; clearly if Sasori hadn’t been right there it wouldn’t have lasted even an hour.

 

Due to the process of converting himself into a puppet, he had enough resistance to the genjutsu’s pull to examine the baby without fear. It quieted after a few more seconds of crying, apparently realizing that someone was holding it. Other than the eyes, which would of course be dangerous to anything human, there didn’t appear to be anything really wrong with it.

 

Every great artist needed a servant, Sasori mused. Of course, it would be quite a while before this little thing could be very useful, but he could wait.

  
It wasn’t as if Sasori was going to be aging, after all.


End file.
